


Однострочники, 17.28. Охота на велотренажёр

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Охота братьев на одержимый велотренажёр.





	Однострочники, 17.28. Охота на велотренажёр

\- Ты смеёшься? - Дин обвиняюще потряс мешочком с сушеной кровью белой змеи, - извести такую редкость ради штуковины, которая даже догнать ни кого не способна?!

Сэм не торопился отвечать. Сопел в своём углу и будто чего-то ждал. Велотренажёр озверело рычал и крутил педалями. 

\- Да его только из розетки...

Договорить он не успел. Сначала Дин наконец-то разглядел, что прячет Сэмми - свеженький активно наливающийся фонарь на правом глазу. И мгновенно заполучил такой же. Велотренажёр сам выдернул вилку из розетки и, вильнув шнуром, уронил её на бешено разогнанную педаль. Дин успел только дёрнуться вниз, чтобы не вышибло глаз контактами. Искры полетели самые натуральные.

Коварный тренажёр снова подключился к зарядке. Понимал, что никого не обманет, но и от халявной энергии отказываться не собирался.

\- Он динамический. Самозарядный, - пробурчал Сэм. И повернулся к брату. Оказывается на скуле наливался второй синяк, губу снизу украшал третий. Запястья и вовсе словно собакой покусанные.

Дин моргнул и молча протянул мешочек. Никто не имеет права обижать Сэма. А змею они новую поймают.


End file.
